We'll make it, me and you
by TheGleeShips
Summary: Set between Season 1 & 2. Quinn and Puck have kept Beth. They start their lives as new parents.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The longer Puck stared at her beautiful face, the more he knew that they'd done the right thing. They were happy now, in their amazing apartment, over-looking the busy city of New York. They had the most perfect, most lovely baby girl anyone could've asked for. They were the luckiest people in the world. He watched as Quinn's chest rose and fell gently as she breathed, the way that her lips would curve up every so often, making it obvious that she was dreaming. Her luscious golden curls splayed out across the pillow behind her head, making her look like a sleeping angel. No, she didn't _look _like an angel, she _was _an angel. They say that angels don't exist. Oh, how very wrong they were! Quinn stirred slightly, muttering softly in her sleep.

"_No, it's okay honey; I'll do it."_

Puck sighed. She was obviously dreaming about one of their everyday conversations. She was stressed, she just wouldn't admit it. Every day, whenever Puck tried to help out with something, like change Beth's nappy, Quinn would always bustle in and take over, despite his protest, and tell him to "go and put your feet up for a bit!" Huh! 'Cause he didn't do enough of that already! They hardly ever got to spend time with each other, as Beth seemed to take up most of their (namely Quinn's) time. It didn't bother Puck, of course! He loved his baby girl more than anything in this entire world (besides Quinn). It was just that this whole parenting thing was a hell of a lot more than either of them had expected it to ever be. They had babysat that one time for Mr Schue's nephews; but they'd been older than Beth. Young, but still old enough to be responsible for their own actions. Babies, on the other hand, were a lot more reliable on adults. And besides, Puck and Quinn had only just turned adults, 18, themselves! It was hard, but Puck knew, deep down in his heart, that they had done the right thing. Not just for Beth, but for them, too. They had given themselves a chance at a happy and strong life, filled with complete and utter perfection. It was perfect. Who was Puck kidding? Nothing, nobody, was perfect, he knew that! But he knew that they were so close…

Puck shut his eyes as his girlfriend snuggled into him more, wrapping her arm tighter around his waist. He smiled, nuzzling his face into her head, and breathing deeply in the delicious scent of her strawberry shampoo. Maybe life in general wasn't perfect, but some moments could be. And he knew that this moment in time, right here, right now, was one of those moments. Nothing that anyone said, nor did, could stop Puck from loving Quinn or his daughter. Nothing could tear him away from Quinn or Beth. Nothing could ever tear him away from the one thing that meant the world to him… his family...


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

As Puck felt that strange sensation of falling off the edge of the sidewalk, he heard the awakening cry of his baby girl. He took a deep breath, praying silently that the noise wouldn't wake Quinn. He breathed another deep sigh of relief as Quinn appeared to stay completely still and her chest rose just as steadily as it had been for the last few hours that she'd been asleep. He gently began to untwine his girl's arm from around his bare chest, and swung his legs silently over the end of their King-Sized bed. He stretched and flexed his muscles, grimacing at the cracking sound of his aching shoulders. Puck padded softly to the door that led from the couple's bedroom out into their hallway. He checked one last time to make sure Quinn was still sleeping (which she was) before shutting the door carefully behind him and heading into the nursery next door to his and Quinn's room.

The room was painted with bright, girly pinks (Quinn's choice, obviously) and a few subtle yellows for the furniture (his choice). The bright colours were supposed to reflect what himself, Quinn and Beth, had become. That was a very happy family. There was just one problem though. They weren't happy. They were struggling, really struggling.

Every month a bill came through the letterbox, large red lettering printed across the front. And every month, the letters would be hidden. Not at their apartment, oh no! Puck would always lie, telling Quinn he was going for a jog. Instead, he would head round to Finn and Rachel's apartment, and beg his best friend to hide the bills long enough for him to get the money to pay them. Of course, Finn, being the total pushover that he was, agreed. He didn't even want anything in return! Puck didn't tell Quinn. He was way too scared too. Not of Quinn herself, particularly, but what may happen if he did tell her. She'd break up with him, he knew it. He could imagine the scene now. Quinn packing her bags, him begging on his knees for her to stay. Quinn strapping Beth into her blue Mini Cooper RS, him still begging. Her driving away down the road, he collapsed on the sidewalk, tears pouring down his face. It broke his heart to even think about it. Even now, tears were spilling freely down his cheeks.

"_Hey, little girl." _Puck whispered, lifting his perfect little baby out of her cot. _"Come on, now, don't cry. Daddy's here." _He held his angel gently to his bare chest, allowing her to nuzzle her beautiful face into it. After a few minutes, Beth's crying stopped, and she fell silently asleep in her dad's arms. Puck sat down on the bean bag that Quinn used while she fed their daughter.

"_I know you're asleep, but I heard that people in comas can hear you talk, so I guess this is pretty similar, right? Whatever, I'll talk anyways." _Puck shifted so that he could see Beth's face. _"I need you to promise me something. Promise me that once you're old enough, like me and your mom, that you'll get out of here; make something of yourself. Like your Aunt Rachel." _Puck paused, thinking about the time when he dated Rachel. She'd always wanted to get out of Ohio and make something of herself. And she had. That was the reason they'd broken up. Well, apart from the fact that she'd been in love with Finn (and he with Quinn). Her dreams had always been too much for Puck. He'd never be able to keep up with her, not even in a million years. Rachel deserved way more than him, maybe even more than Finn! (Puck would never tell Finn that, though!) Saying that, Puck definitely didn't deserve Quinn! Puck looked back down at his baby, smiling at the angelicness that stayed on her face, even whilst sleeping. It was strange to think that Puck used to date his _daughter_'s god-mother! And even stranger to think that they had even _considered _giving up their perfect daughter to Shelby Corcoran, Rachel's mom, and Glee Club Director of Vocal Adrenaline, the New Directions' show choir rivals! _"And another thing. Promise me that you'll find someone. Someone who'll love you for YOU, not just your beauty. Cos you're gonna be beautiful, like your mom, I know it. Make sure you pick someone who deserves you. Settle for nothing less. Don't tell your mom I said this, but I don't deserve her. Not one bit. She's amazing, beautiful, and she's gonna make something for herself. She doesn't realise it, but her dreams are just as real as Rachel's. She's gonna make something of herself, just like you will. She's perfect, Beth… just perfect. You're not even listening, are you?_" Puck smiled down at Beth again, kissing the top of her head softly. _"Ah, well, I love you no matter what, okay? Your mom does, too. Remember that, baby, just remember." _Puck got up out of the bean bag and gently lowered Beth back into her cot, stroking her cheek with his thumb. He whispered _"I love you." _one more time, and slipped out of the nursery and back into the hallway.

Puck sighed, leaning against the wall. The clock on the wall opposite him read 9:00am. That was strange. By now, Quinn would usually be up and getting ready, singing along to her favourite song, "Sunday Girl" by Blondie. The strange difference was that their bedroom was silent. Maybe Quinn was having a lie-in this morning. Puck slowly pushed the door open and was relieved to see that Quinn was sleeping. Her back was turned, but she was still. As Puck got closer to the bed, he noticed that Quinn was not completely still. Her shoulders were shaking rapidly, and a soft sobbing sound was escaping from her lips. It was almost as if she were… crying? Puck frowned. Was it him? No it couldn't be. He hadn't done anything. Had he?

Puck slipped over to the bed as quietly as possible and clambered onto the bed.

"_You okay, baby?" _he said, slipping his arm gently around Quinn's waist. Quinn had jumped, obviously not realising he was there. She sniffed, tightening his arm around her waist so that she was leaning right into his bare chest.

"_I can't tell you." _she whispered, her voice dry and scared.

"_What? Of course you can, babe! You can tell me anything!" _Puck kissed Quinn's neck softly, to reassure her that he was there.

"_You promise you won't leave me?" _Quinn whispered, rolling over so that she could look Puck in the eye.

"_What are you talking about? Of course I won't! I'll always be here, baby! And that's a promise." _Puck took Quinn's face in his hands and pressed his lips to her forehead.

"_Okay. I met up with Sam last night. And…" _Quinn suddenly dropped her hands from Puck's waist and leapt from the bed, backing into the corner of the room. _"NO! I can't tell you! No way! You'll hate me!"_

"_Quinn? What is it? And why would I hate you? You only met up with Sam, right? Unless… no…" _Puck's voice lowered to a whisper as he realised what his girlfriend was trying to tell him. _"No… you didn't… you wouldn't… Quinn?"_

Quinn looked up at Puck through her fingers, tears glazing over her blue eyes. _"Yes… I did. I kissed him. I'm so sorry Puck…"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Puck took a few steps away from Quinn, sinking down onto their bed. _"Why? Why did you do it, Quinn?" _Puck said his voice barely a whisper.

"_I don't know. I really don't." _Quinn replied, walking over to sit by Puck. He shifted away, watching the pain that flashed through Quinn's sad eyes as he did. _"Puck, please…" _Quinn reached over and stroked his cheek, pressing her forehead to his. Puck responded, placing his hand on Quinn's wrist, stroking it gently.

"_Please…" _Quinn whispered, moving in slightly to plant her lips softly on Puck's. Puck kissed her back at first, before realising what he was doing.

"_No." _He pulled his face from his girlfriend's, moving away to the end of the bed. Quinn blinked like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Puck looked Quinn right in the eye. _"So, explain."_

"_I… I… I don't know what to say, I just… I'm so sorry." _Quinn sobbed, making Puck's heart break. _"I was stupid, and… I didn't know what I was doing… and…" _Quinn trailed off, dropping her face into her hands and crying her heart out.

"_Hey, hey… it's okay. We can work through this." _ Puck lifted Quinn's chin with his finger so that she would meet his eyes.

"_Really…?" _Quinn mumbled her voice thick with tears.

"_Yes, really." _Puck replied, his voice full of reassurance. _"I love you, Quinn." _he whispered, kissing Quinn's forehead softly.

"_I love you, too." _Quinn replied, wrapping her arms around Puck's broad shoulders to deepen the kiss. Just as they pulled apart, the sound of Beth's cry was heard from next door. _"I'll get her." _Quinn whispered.

"_Okay."_

Quinn got up and left the room, smiling back at Puck as she closed the door.

"_Hey, baby girl." _Quinn crooned as she lifted Beth from her cot.

She sat down on the bean bag and began to gently rock Beth, thinking everything over as she did. What she'd done had been so, so wrong. She didn't deserve Puck's forgiveness, at all. As reassuring as Puck was that he'd forgiven her, it was obvious that some part of him, however small it was, would always be mad at her. Every time she looked at his beautiful face, she saw the pure heartbreak that flashed through his eyes. She tried to blink back the tears that threatened to come pouring down her cheeks, failing miserably.

"_Promise me something, Beth?" _Quinn whispered, stroking her daughter's cheek gently. _"Promise you won't turn out like me. Promise me you won't lie, cheat, or break anyone's heart. Because it never turns out well. Never. Please?" _Quinn couldn't help the tears anymore; she sobbed, burying her face in her hands, as Beth lay helplessly on her mommy's lap, staring up at her sad face.

After what seems like hours, Quinn feels strong arms around her waist.

"_You okay, baby?" _Puck's kind voice whispered from somewhere above her. She nodded, unable to speak. _"Good. I'm going to shower now, okay?"_

"_Mm-hmm." _Quinn mumbled.

"_Okay." _Puck kissed Quinn's forehead, squeezing her shoulders softly and leaving the room.

"_I can't do this anymore, Beth. I can't bear to see him hurt much longer. I think… I think we need to leave."_

Quinn placed her daughter back in the cot. She checked that Puck was in the shower properly before emptying out her wardrobe. She had no idea where she would go; just that it would be somewhere far away. She really couldn't bear the thought of Puck being hurt anymore. She pulled on some sweats and a sweater and grabbed Beth, placing her in her car seat. Quinn quickly ran downstairs, ready to go. Just as her hand rested on the doorknob, a large envelope with URGENT written across it landed on the doormat. Quinn picked it up, frowning.

"_Puck? What is this?"_

"_What you on about, babe?"_ Puck ran downstairs, a towel around his legs. His eyes widened you as he saw what was in his girlfriend's hand. _"Err, babe, that's not ours. They must've sent it to the wrong address."_

"_No, Puck, it has our address on it. Babe, what's going on?"_

"_I should be asking you the same question! What's with all the bags? And Beth?"_

Quinn gulped. _"Oh I was just going out. Most of this is Beth's stuff. Anyway, what is this?"_

"_Oh, that? It's nothing. Just… a bill." _Puck gulped.

"_Puck… why do we owe… 1670 dollars!" _Quinn gasped.

"_Babe, I can explain!"_

"_Okay, explain!" _Quinn snapped, folding her arms.

…...


End file.
